ANOTHER BROKEN PROMISES-chap 1
by Little Brain
Summary: fanfic pertama yang saya post di sini, rada-rada bingung make Fanfiction.. suer bingung... ane nggak pinter buat sumarry, jadi mending ane isi dengan cuap-cuap anne... mian kalau ceritanya tidak memuaskan... yang pasti tetap ingat untuk menghargai karya orang lain, apa susahnya mampir ngasih review? :)) ingat, remember, camkan, NO BASH, NO PLAGIARSM! DLDR! enjoy ur reading.


**annyeooongg... author baru di fanfiction.. bawa cerita yang sebenernya udah ku post di WP pribadi saya.. hehehe, bisa di bilang cerita ini adalah sequel dari cerita yang pernah saya post sebelumnya di WP saya.. ini fanfic main castnya KIM JONGIN, ALEYNA, dan PARK SANGHYUN, other cast bakal nyempil kok..  
**

**.**

**.**

**Little Brain Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A fanfiction**

**.**

**ANOTHER BROKEN PROMISES**

**Chapter 1**

_**It's like De ja vu**_

Seorang _namja_ berwajah manis tampak tengah bermalas-malasan di bangku taman. _Namja_ itu tampak cuek dengan keadaan taman yang ramai, dia tetap santai berbaring dengan kedua kaki dinaikkan ke atas sandaran bangku, sebuah _headset_ terpasang di telinganya, membuatnya tuli akan suara-suara di sekitar.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari tempat sang _namja_ berbaring, seorang _yeoja_ tampak sedang berlatih sepeda bersama kekasihnya. _Yeoja_ itu tampak sangat kaku dalam mengendarai sepedanya, sang kekasih yang memegangi bagian belakang sepeda yang ia pakai terlihat menjaganya dengan sangat.

"Jongin-_oppa_, lepaskan peganganmu.. Aku ingin mencoba mengayuh tanpa kau pegangi.." pinta _yeoja_ itu. Jongin-sang _namjachingu_-menahan gerakan sepeda yang dinaiki kekasihnya hingga sepeda berwarna putih itu berhenti.

"_Oppa_! Kenapa kau tahan?!" ucap _yeojachingu_nya kesal, ditatapnya Jongin dengan tajam. Jongin balas menatap _yeojachingu_nya lembut.

"Benar-benar mau dilepas Aleyna-_ya_? Kau tidak takut jatuh?" tanyanya. Gadis berambut hitam legam bernama Aleyna itu mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah.. Ingat, jaga keseimbangan." ucap Jongin yang langsung di sambut oleh anggukan kecil _yeoja_ nya. _Namja_ berkulit tan itu mulai mendorong kembali sepeda yang dinaiki Aleyna, dilepaskannya pegangan pada bagian belakang sepeda dan membiarkan Aleyna mengendarai sendiri sepedanya, tanpa bantuan. Satu kayuhan, dua kayuhan, tiga kayuhan, Aleyna tampak mulai bisa mengendalikan sepeda putih miliknya. Namun tanpa di sadari gadis itu mengayuh sepedanya ke arah turunan.

"AAAA! MINGGIIIIIRRRRR! AWAASS!"

Teriakan melengking Aleyna membuat orang-orang segera menyingkir. Jongin yang menyadari situasi berbahaya itu langsung berlari mengejar _yeojachingu_nya yang terus meluncur menuju sebuah bangku taman di bawah bukit.

"_Chagiya_!"

Jongin menarik Aleyna dari atas sepedanya dan mendekap gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya, sepasang kekasih itu jatuh bergulung-gulung di bukit-buatan-taman. Sepeda putih Aleyna masih meluncur dengan bebasnya menuju bangku taman yang tak akan selamat dari hantamannya.

BRAAAKKK...

Suara benturan keras terdengar saat sepeda milik Aleyna menubruk bangku taman. Seorang pemuda bersurai coklat terang, bangkit berdiri sambil menggerutu. Acara bersantainya dengan sukses terusik dan dia juga mendapat bonus terjatuh dari bangku taman karena kaget.

"_YA_! Sepeda siapa ini?!" tanyanya marah saat mengetahui penyebab suara keras yang mengagetkannya. Jongin dan Aleynayang sudah bangkit berdiriberjalan menuju sepeda yang sepertinya rusak itu.

"_Aigoo_.. sepedaku, _oppa ottokhae_?" Aleyna berjongkok di depan sepeda putihnya yang ringsek, sementara Jongin membungkuk di atasnya melihat kerusakan yang ada pada sepeda _yeojachingu_nya.

"Hei, jadi ini sepedamu?"

DEG

Jantung Aleyna dan Jongin seakan berhenti berdetak saat mendengar suara di samping mereka. Suara renyah yang sangat mereka rindukan. Sepasang kekasih itu menoleh ke sumber suara dan membeliak kaget.

"Ss-Se-hun..." Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap sosok _namja_ di dekatnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Aleyna bangkit berdiri dan menatap _namja_ itu dengan wajah berlinang air mata.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti menatap hantu begitu? Kalian seharusnya meminta maaf padaku, gara-gara sepeda sialan itu aku jadi terjatuh dari bangku!"

Jongin yang mendengar perkataan kesal _namja_ itu langsung tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan meminta maaf. "_Chesonghamnidda_.. _Yeojachingu_ku sedang berlatih menaiki sepeda, dia kehilangan kontrol tadi. Apa kau terluka?" ucapnya sambil membungkuk sekilas.

_Namja_ di hadapannya mendengus pelan. "Tidak, tapi tetap saja kalian sudah membuatku terjatuh dengan keras." Jawabnya.

"Ss-Sehun-_oppa_.." Aleyna bergerak maju dan mengulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh wajah _namja_ yang menjadi korban itu. _Namja_ itu mengerutkan keningnya dan bergerak menghindar.

"_Yak_! Mau apa kau?" gertaknya. Aleyna tidak menggubris gertakan _namja_ itu dan terus berusaha mendekatinya, gerakan gadis cantik itu terhenti saat kedua lengan kekar mendekapnya erat.

"Aleyna, _chagi_.. Itu bukan Sehun. Sehun sudah pergi _chagi_, itu bukan dia.." ucap Jongin sambil mendekap erat tubuh Aleyna.

"Sehun-_oppa_.." isak Aleyna. Jongin terkejut saat _yeojachingu_nya tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri. _Namja_ berkulit tan itu langsung menggendong Aleyna dan membawanya pulang, melupakan _namja_ manis yang kini berdiri mematung dengan tatapan bingung.

"Haish, mereka meninggalkan sepedanya." Gerutu _namja_ manis itu saat dilihatnya sepeda putih Aleyna masih tergeletak di tanah.

~000oo000~

Pagi yang cerah membuka hari senin di bulan juni. Matahari bersinar dengan hangat, menyiram dedaunan yang menguning dengan sinar keemasannya, menciptakan suasana yang damai di luar. Seorang namja tampak melangkah keluar dari dalam rumahnya, sebuah jaket hitam dengan bulu-bulu kelabu di tepian tudungnya membalut tubuhnya yang jangkung. Namja itu bernama Park Sanghyun, dia adalah mahasiswa semester 3 di perguruan tinggi Busan. Tidak ada yang spesial darinya, dia sama saja seperti manusia-manusia penghuni bumi lainnya. Berkulit, memiliki sepasang alis, mata, telinga, tangan, dan juga kaki. Oh, jangan lupa surai hitam legamnya yang kerap kali berantakan itu. Kalau pintar menari dan bersuara indah adalah suatu hal yang spesial kau bisa memasukkan hal itu ke dalam daftar keistimewaan seorang Park Sanghyun.

"_Dolphin_!" seorang namja berjaket kuning menyala berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Sanghyun, merangkulkan lengannya di bahu Sanghyun saat dia sudah berhasil menjajari langkah Sanghyun. Namja berjaket kuning itu adalah sahabat Sanghyun, namanya Bang Cheolyong, seorang anak petani yang mempunyai tanah luas dengan berbagai macam kebun buah dan sebuah peternakan jauh diluar Seoul. Cheolyong tinggal di gedung apartemen tak jauh dari rumah Sanghyun, bocah peternakanbegitu Sanghyun sering memanggilnyaitu tinggal sendirian di Busan. Melihat kemewahan apartemen yang ditinggali oleh Cheolyong cukup untuk mematahkan pernyataan bahwa orang desa adalah orang yang miskin. Sudah cukup perkenalannya, mari kita kembali pada dua orang sahabat yang kini sudah berdiri di halte, menunggu kedatangan bus yang akan membawa mereka ke sekolah mereka.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas Kim songsae?" tanya Cheolyong, membuka percakapan diantara mereka berdua. Sanghyun tampak mengingat-ingat, kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Sudah, tapi baru setengahnya."

"Seperti biasa.." sahut Cheolyong sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Namja periang itu memang sudah hafal kebiasaan Sanghyun yang tidak pernah selesai mengerjakan tugas dari Kim songsaenim, dosen ekonomi mereka. Sanghyun bilang mengerjakan tugas ekonomi selalu membuatnya mengantuk dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur sebelum selesai dan dia tidak berbohong saat berkata seperti itu.

"Kau sendiri pasti belum mengerjakan.." ucap Sanghyun disambut dengan cengiran lebar Cheolyong.

"Biarkan saja. Lagi pula Kim-songsae tidak akan memberi kita hukuman.. Ah, itu busnya!"

Sanghyung menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya mendapati sikap sahabatnya itu.

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna silver berhenti di halaman sebuah kampus. Para mahasiswa yang berada di halaman tampak saling berbisik satu sama lain ketika seorang yeoja keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut. Yeoja itu adalah Aleyna.

"Eww, dia diantar oleh ahjussi-ahjussi itu lagi.."

"Apa mereka tidak malu?"

"Kasihan namja itu, pasti hartanya di kuras habis oleh yeoja miskin itu.."

Aleyna menghela nafas panjang mendengar cemooh yang ditujukan padanya. Jongin yang berada di dalam mobil merasakan raut wajah Aleyna yang murung. Di turunkannya kaca mobil dan memanggil yeojachingunya yang tengah menundukkan wajah.

"Chagi, gwenchana?"

Aleyna mendongakkan kepalanya dan memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Gwenchana oppa. Sudah, cepat pergi nanti kau terlambat. Seorang kepala perusahaan harus memberi contoh yang baik pada karyawaannya." Jawab Aleyna. Jongin tersenyum manis mendengar perkataan yeojachingunya.

"Kkanda.. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti. Saranghae." Ucapnya di sertai kedipan. Aleyna tersenyum dengan wajah merona. Gadis berusia 18 tahun itu membalas ucapan namjachingunya terbata.

"Na-Nado saranghae oppa.." ucap Aleyna kemudian langsung berbalik pergi. Jongin tersenyum manis dan memutar mobilnya.

Sanghyun dan Cheolyong sedang berjalan menuju ruang kelas mereka saat sepasang mata tajam Sanghyun melihat seorang yeoja tengah duduk sendirian di bawah pohon di halaman kampus mereka. Kening Sanghyun berkerut, dengan langkah lebar namja manis itu berjalan menghampiri yeoja cantik itu, Cheolyong yang kebingungan dengan sikap sahabatnya itu menyusul Sanghyun.

"Yak! Park Sanghyun, kelas kita sudah akan di mulai!" serunya. Namun Sanghyun mendiamkannya dan tetap berjalan menghampiri yeoja cantik yang tengah asyik menggambar itu.

"Hei kau!" hardik Sanghyun saat dirinya sudah berdiri di hadapan sang yeoja. Yeoja itu mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya melebar saat melihat Sanghyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC/Delete**

mohon reviewnya ya chingu :))

author baru nih...


End file.
